YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Blair hanging out with Nate again? Chuck likes revenge... Careful people it's gonna get nasty… And rumor has it there are new players in town... PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS! Last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**GOSSIP GIRL : "You Know You Love Me"**

**SUMMARY**

Spotted: Blair secretly hanging out with Nate again. Wasn't she supposed to hang out with Chuck last night? … PLEASE READ & REVIEW for more chapters! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail .com

**Date :** April 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite_.

_Spotted: Blair secretly hanging out with Nate again. Wait a minute, didn't she still have feelings for Chuck Bass? What about poor Chuck still mourning over his father's death? He sure would want you around._

_Nate or Chuck?_

_Who is it gonna be, B?_

***

Vanessa was home waiting for Nate to call. What she didn't know was that he was at Blair's. And it was not for some studying…

Tired of waiting for him to call she decided to do so herself. "Hey Nate, it's me", "Vanessa hi, I was about to call you" he lied as Blair rolled her eyes. "Listen, can we meet this afternoon?" she asked. "Sure" he answered as Blair asked Dorota to get them drinks.

Nate didn't like lying but he also didn't like hurting others. He knew it was over with Vanessa and he was confused about Blair. After all, you never knew her real intentions.

"Let me guess, V's having a major crisis and needs you right now?" Blair said not ready to let him leave yet. "Blair, you could try to be nice with her". "Yea right" she laughed. "I was supposed to call her…" he said. "But you were busy with me" she said throwing her arms around his neck. Nate pulled back as she tried to kiss him. "What you doing?" he asked surprised, "Trying to hurt Vanessa or even Chuck using me?" he said as she looked confused and upset. "No, of course not" she lied, "You know I like you, and I know you like me so what's the problem?" "C'mon, Blair, you know that's not it" she turned so he wouldn't see her manipulative eyes. "Right, maybe I want to hurt Chuck a little bit" she admitted, "but…" "But what?" Nate asked.

Dorota came back with the drinks…

***

Meanwhile…

Jenny was arguing with her dad about her wanting her own business at 15. Sure she was good at what she was doing but she was way too young.

"C'mon, Jenny" Rufus started, "You're too young… "So that's it then, you don't think I'm any good" she shot back visibly hurt. "I never said that and you know it, you're only 15." "Almost 16" she corrected. "I want you to graduate from High School first and when you're 18 I'll help you any way I can" he tried to say things the best he could. She shrugged, gave up the fight and left. He called her back but she decided not to hear…

_Don't worry, little J, the sun will come out for you one day... when you least expect it…_

Rufus then turned to his son. "You think I'm being too hard on her, Dan?" "Dad, she's only 15, you're doing the right thing, she'll understand someday". "I sure hope so" his father said.

Dan got ready to go meet Serena.

***

Blair had Nate agree to go for a coffee, as friends of course… But Blair had better things in mind… As soon as they were outside she grabbed his arm in a 'friendly' way and looked at him with charming, seductive eyes. He tried to avoid that look and kept on walking but she told some stupid joke that made him laugh. They were both smiling.

There was a high school girl a few feet away and she quickly grabbed her cell to take a picture of them and send it to Gossip Girl.

***

_Spotted: Blair and Nate hanging out like old times. Isn't he supposed to be dating V? And isn't Chuck madly in love with B? Looks like some people are playing others…__ and someone will get hurt… Sorry to break it to you C but B isn't what you're hoping for…_

***

Everyone got the Gossip Girl text. No need to tell how Vanessa and Chuck were feeling. She was waiting for him at the coffee shop and never expected him to behave this way but she sure should have thought of Blair…

Serena and Dan were walking down the street talking around their plans for the next weekend when they heard the text coming in. "Oh my God, Serena, did you have any idea about Blair and Nate?" he asked his girlfriend, "no, not at all, I can't believe she would hang out with him again and not tell me, and I thought she wanted to get back with Chuck wow I need to sit down" she said confused. "Well, you know Blair" Dan said shrugging like it was normal behavior for her.

After reading the text and looking at the picture – clearly showing both of them happily smiling kind of hand in hand - Chuck served himself another drink. He needed to clear his head of all that. The way he felt about Blair, how angry he was at both Nate and her, how betrayed he felt… He grabbed his glass and threw it at the door, "Smile while you still can!".

_Rumor has it Chuck is thinking about revenge…_

… **TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nate told Blair he had to go meet with Vanessa now and after showing disappointment she asked if they could see each other again tonight. Nate said he would call her.

***

Jenny was upset at her father and hanging out outside. She wasn't alone. "So, you think you can help me?" she asked the man she was with. "I'm sure we can figure something out" he answered. She smiled.

A girl saw her and took a picture with her cell to send it to Gossip Girl.

_Spot__light on Little J. Looks like queenbee is hanging out with some mysterious older man. Now who could that be? Wanna make a bet?_

_Remember, there would be no gossip without secrets…_

Everyone got the text within seconds.

***

As Nate saw Vanessa waiting for him he could tell she was upset. "Let me explain" he started, "Well, it seems pretty clear to me, Nate, look at the picture!" she said showing her cell. "It's not what you think" he said, "oh sure I trust you on that" she shot back angrily. "Blair had told a stupid joke and we both laughed that's it, that's why the big smile". "No, that's not IT" Vanessa disagreed, "Look how you are with her… if you wanted to dump me you didn't need to humiliate me…" He didn't want to hurt her but it was obviously too late, "Vanessa, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that it doesn't work I mean you and me and you know it" he tried to defend himself, "Blair and I are just friends" but she wouldn't believe it of course. "Look, I'm really sorry, I want us to stay friends" he said. "Sure, friends" she repeated as she turned her back on him and left.

_The sun doesn't always shine on the Upper East Side…__ You should know better, Nate, having a woman mad at you will do you no good._

***

Serena had to call Blair to know what was going on. Dan was sitting with her ordering coffees for them. As she reached for her cell she saw her friend coming in the coffee shop. She waved and Blair went to sit at their table. _Great_, Dan thought. Dan and Blair never really got along.

"B, what's going on? I thought you were with Chuck last night?" Serena said confused. "Well, S, I called Nate because I wanted to talk and…". "Ok I get it" Serena said, "No, you don't, nothing happened, Nate and I used to be pretty close remember? I just wanted to talk to a friend and…". Serena just couldn't believe it, Blair always had a plan in mind. "And I thought I was your friend, you could have called me if you wanted to talk… And what about Chuck?" she asked Blair, "You know how much he loves you and you know how sad you were when you felt like he was rejecting you when you were so into him, I just don't get it, B, he's been through so much recently he needs you and what about V?".

"Ok, that's too much drama for me" Dan said kissing Serena "Meet you back at my place when you're done" she nodded.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed, "Maybe you forgot what he's put me through!" she said upset, "and honestly V isn't my problem". "That's nice, B, very nice! So, what is it then, payback? C'mon you're smarter than that stop playing games!". "I'm not" she said trying to convince herself, "I like Nate" she simply said, "and I like Chuck as well" she added confused. "Well" Serena started, "you have a choice to make you can't have them both". Blair smiled, "We'll see about that, gotta go" Blair wanted to cut this short.

Serena sighed as the coffees arrived. She quickly took a few sips before grabbing her purse and leaving.

***

Lily and Rufus were having a drink outside. Remembering good old times and trying to plan their new future together, their new family with their respective children. They were both happily smiling sharing a romantic moment around a nice drink in the middle of the day.

_Now __with Bart out of sight, may he rest in peace, it can be them together in the light of day and night. It's well known that when the cat's away, the mice will play…_

***

As Serena got back to her place she thought she was all alone as her mother was out with Rufus. But as she came into her room to change she saw Chuck standing there looking angry.

"Chuck, what you doing here?" she asked, "Tell me what you know about Blair and him?" he asked looking at her right in the eye. He was kind of scaring her. "Chuck, you're drunk" she said, "you should lay down". "Not unless Blair is with me" he said fury in his eyes, "And don't you tell me what to do" he angrily shot back. "What are you gonna do about all that? Blair and…" she asked. "You'll see soon enough" he said with a smile.

_Watch out__ everyone, you shouldn't get a Bass angry unless you're ready to pay the price…_

… **TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ****3**

Serena managed to calm Chuck down and got changed to go meet Dan at his place. Chuck fell asleep as Rufus and Lily came back. "So, did you guys have a good time?" Serena asked. "Like always" her mother answered smiling. Rufus was still holding her hand. "What's new on your side, Serena?" he asked. _The usual drama_, she thought, "Oh well, not much" she lied and smiled. "It's late" Rufus said, "I better get back home" he kissed Lily.

Serena went to grab her purse before asking Rufus if she could go with him as she was supposed to meet Dan at his place after the Blair thing. "Don't come back too late" her mother said, "By the way where's your brother?". Serena shrugged not knowing and left with Rufus.

***

Jenny was glad to see Eric. "So, what is it, Jenny? I came as soon as I got your message." "Thanks" she smiled, "I think I might be in trouble". "What happened, Jenny?" he asked concerned. "Well, remember how bad I wanted to start my own business?" he nodded. "A few weeks ago, I met that guy who lent me some money and I bought all that stuff to design new clothes…" she had tears in her eyes and Eric asked her to go on. "Well, that girl I was hanging out with you remember she burnt all my stuff and now" "you owe the guy the money" Eric quickly understood. "Yea" she sobbed, "he wants the money by the end of the week". "How bad is it?" he asked his friend. "You don't wanna know" she simply answered.

She cried in his arms for a while as a text was coming on his cell. "I'm sorry" Jenny said, "You probably have better things to do like hanging out with Jonathan". "Don't worry about it" he said, "I'm going to tell him that I'll meet him tomorrow, he'll understand". "By the way how's it going between you two?" she asked. "Pretty good" he said smiling. "You deserve it" Jenny said, "you have a nice boyfriend" she added and he smiled.

"So, the older guy this morning on Gossip Girl?" he started. "Some rich businessman I got in touch with to see if he could help me". "You know nobody is just gonna give you the money and not ask for anything in return" Eric said fearing the worst… "Be careful, Jenny".

_And remember, litt__le J, Gossip Girl has eyes and ears…_

***

Blair was waiting for Nate to call. After all he said he would so why wouldn't he? She was torturing herself with her thoughts. Dorota came to ask if she needed anything. "Another life" was Blair's answer. "I'm sorry, Ms Blair" Dorota started, "I cannot help you with that". Blair sighed. "But maybe you could call Mister Nate" Dorota said. "Good idea, Dorota" Blair smiled and went for her cell. "Hi Nate I was waiting for your call" she said right away not giving him a chance. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling too good" he lied. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm just really tired, Blair, I think I'm just gonna go to bed and hopefully feel better tomorrow" he said. "You sure you're not trying to avoid me?" she asked confused and upset. "Of course not, don't be silly" he lied again, not knowing what to say. "See you at school tomorrow, ok" he hung up leaving Blair confused as it wasn't what she expected. She was used to having things her way.

***

Rufus let Serena and Dan have some time together. They talked and made out like always. Jenny came back after washing her tears away. "Everything ok, Jenny?" her father asked, "sure" she lied.

He yelled after Dan and Serena to see if they wanted some pizza. He ordered in. Serena then went back home as it was now almost midnight and it was a school night.

***

Chuck woke up in the middle of the night after the alcohol wore off. He was quite hungry and went for some food in the kitchen. Lily heard some noise and woke up. She met him in the kitchen. "You need something, Charles?" she asked. "Thanks, Lily, I'm fine, I can help myself". "Alright" she smiled at him, didn't push and went back to sleep.

***

_Another morning on the Upper East Side__. Will the sun shine?_

The next morning they were all getting ready to go to school. Serena, Eric and their mother were having breakfast as a family and like always Chuck just passed by without joining them. "There's food for you too, you know, Charles" Lily said. "Thanks but I'm not really hungry" he simply said heading out. "Well, have a nice day then" Lily said. _Oh it sure will be_, he thought smiling thinking of his next move to get back at Blair and Nate.

_If you're looking for trouble, trouble will find you._

***

After the third period everybody received a Gossip Girl text with a picture of Blair.

_Queen B__ thought that you have to lay down to get what you want… Seems like she had sex with someone on the board to get into Yale. Now is that some queen behavior? Another Waldorf rule? _

As everyone got the text message from Gossip Girl they were shocked and all stared at Blair.

_Looks like it's time for revenge…_

"I don't believe this!" she sighed and put her cell back into her purse. _Talk about humiliation._

_Don't act so surprised, B, you had it coming your way!__ Play and get burnt. You should know better._

"That's not true, ok" she screamed, "I never did that!".

"Yea right", some guy said. Everyone was looking at her from head to toe and she never remembered feeling so bad in her whole life. She walked fast to avoid more judging looks and stares. _You're going to regret this, Chuck!_ She thought.

_Looks like queen B has lots of skeletons in her closet._

… **TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Chuck had witnessed the whole thing. He had been hiding in a corner to see Blair's humiliation and all the eyes on her. He was smiling. He was proud of himself.

_That's just the beginning_, he thought, _Now time to get back at you Nathaniel_.

***

Blair went back home as she couldn't take the dark stares anymore. She ran to her room as Dorota was wondering what was going on. Once the door shut, she started taking her pillows and violently throwing them at the floor. "That can't be happening to me!" she screamed, "You gonna pay for this, Chuck!".

_Now that sounds scary, better run fast, Chuck._

She was screaming and going crazy, real rage, she was fuming. On the other side of the door Dorota didn't dare make a move. Blair was taking her room apart.

_Dearly beloved what would a day be without a scandal?_

***

Lily and Rufus were out together again for some coffee. They were spending so much time together. They had real feelings for each other.

"What about our kids?" he asked. "What about them?" she wondered. "I mean Serena and Dan are dating again and we are too, it's kind of weird don't you think?". It had slipped Lily's mind for a moment, "They're like sisters and brothers now in a way" Rufus said. "But we can't break them up" Lily said, "it's too cruel". "I know" he said, "I had a long conversation about that with Dan last night". "I'll have a talk with Serena tonight", she said.

_Looks like the sun is always shining for some lovebirds. But don't__ you forget, drama is never far away…_

***

After school, Serena, who was aware of what had happened like everyone else thanks to the Gossip Girl text, tried to call Blair to see how she was handling things. But her cell was off as she didn't want anyone to annoy her and just wanted to be left alone for a while. Just as she was about to put her cell back in her purse it rang. "Hi Dan, I'm so happy to hear your voice" she said like if they hadn't seen each other for ages. "Serena, can you come tonight?" he asked. "Sure" she simply said smiling yet noticing his tone, "Everything alright?" she asked "yes" he said hesitating "Just got something to tell you".

_Now that doesn't sound too good_, Serena thought concerned then she shook her head, _maybe he just wants to plan something for a nice evening for us and didn't want to ruin the surprise_.

_Careful S, don't you wish for surprises when you don't know what to expect. Looks like Humphrey has some talking to do face to face and S who wanted to be surprised might not be disappointed or maybe…_

***

Chuck went to his favorite club to get a drink staring at the half naked girls. He liked that kind of entertainment and felt like he had something to celebrate. But that was only the beginning, more was to come soon.

_Now wouldn't we pay to know what was on Chuck's mind? Don't you worry you'll find out soon enough. Poor Nate his time hasn't come yet…_

***

As Blair didn't seem able to calm herself Dorota, still outside the room, decided to call Serena. She told her about Blair's state of mind and asked her if she could come over. Of course she gladly did. Less than thirty minutes after the call she was up in Blair's room. Blair was surprised.

"What you doing here, S?" she asked. "Well, nice to see you too, B" Serena said looking everywhere in the room everything was upside down. "Looks like a tornado just left" she smiled. "That's so not funny" Blair shot back. "Ok, B, tell me what's going on". "Oh, like you didn't get the Gossip Girl text!" she said. "Of course I did but I want to know how you're doing, I mean obviously not too good looking at the state of your room. I just don't understand how you could do such a thing, B, I knew that Yale was really important to you but…" she was interrupted by Blair "S, you're my best friend, how could you even think that of me?" Blair said upset, "That's not true, I never did that!". "You know I love you, B, and you are my best friend, but sometimes you behave weird and you act before thinking". "Oh that's great, thanks, S, I didn't know you had such a great opinion of me, now get out!" she shouted. "B, please". "Just get out!" Blair screamed at her friend. Serena left the room.

"Miss Blair not doing too good" Dorota said. "She'll calm down" Serena tried to reassure her. "Thank you for coming, Miss Serena". She smiled at her before heading for the door.

_One thing you can't deny, queen B has some temper. Who is the next victim gonna be?_

***

Chuck had put some thought into his next move. He gave the headmistress of the school an anonymous phone call...

***

Nate was feeling sorry for Blair. He knew the reason Chuck was getting back at her was because of them being close again and he also knew that his turn would come soon. He just wished they could all behave like grown ups.

He took his cell and called Blair, he wanted to comfort her or at least try. "Nate, I'm so happy to hear your voice!" she said truly happy. "How are you holding up"? he kindly asked. "Well, you know, it's not easy, I can't believe he did this to me". "I know" he said, "this time he went too far!". "What are we gonna do, Nate?" she asked sadness in her voice. "Right now, I think we should lay low" he said knowing that she wouldn't like that idea. "We'll try to fix this tomorrow" he said not knowing that Chuck had something planned for him already.

_Bass likes to play, everybody should know by now.__ So watch out everyone._

***

Serena decided it was time to go to Dan's. But she didn't expect him to be busy with someone else…

_Who said love was all about __sweet words and roses? Life's a bitch, didn't you know, S?_

**XOXO … TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Oh My God, I can't believe it!" Serena said getting ready to leave. "Serena, wait" Dan said, "It's not what you think" "Oh just stop it already, Dan, it looks like it's exactly what I think, you were kissing her". "First off, this is an old friend, Deb". "Right" she started again, "You were just talking to her and your lips accidentally fell on hers".

Not knowing what to do the girl, Deb, got up and grabbed her jacket. "Deb, wait" he said, "Serena can we just sit down and talk, the three of us?". They all sat. "Look" he started, "Our parents are dating again and it seems quite serious this time. My father talked to me about it last night and we're like brothers and sisters now." "Oh so that's it then you just went for another girl right away" she said back. "No, that's not it, like I said Deb is an old friend. She's back in town and came to say hi and it just happened" he said. "You know what, Dan, you're absolutely right, I don't want to waste my time either so I'll find myself a nice, grown-up man" she angrily said. Deb didn't know where to put herself.

***

_Yet another morning on the Upper East Side, what will it be today, drama, scandal, war?_

Nate and Blair were hanging out together before their first class. They were in a corner where nobody could see them. Nate was really starting to fall for Blair again but he wanted to go slow this time. Now he would still let her kiss him and would kiss her back. But only when it was the two of them together alone. Vanessa was long forgotten already.

_Looks like queen B won again and rumor has it V is thinking about moving to another state._

***

Jenny was hanging out with Eric and his boyfriend Jonathan. Eric had promised to tell nobody about the money she owed some older guy. But the mystery was still there as a picture was taken and sent to Gossip Girl. She had made up a story about him being an old friend of her father's.

"So, Jenny, when are you meeting him again?" Eric asked. Jenny was okay with Jonathan being there. "Today after school" she answered. "Let me come with you" Eric offered, "You shouldn't be alone with him, I told you it wouldn't be free to get money from some rich man". "I know" she said. "We'll all go together" Jonathan said, "two guys and a girl is better" he added. They all nodded. "Thanks" she said.

***

At lunch time as everyone was getting ready to go eat they found police officers and dogs around the lockers. They were all wondering what was going on. The headmistress asked everyone to calm down as she explained that it was for a locker search. "What for?" a student asked. "Anything illegal" she answered, "drugs". They all looked confused. The dogs were sniffing through the lockers and stopped in front of Nate's. "Open it, Mr Archibald" the headmistress asked. He did as told not knowing what was going on.

_Surprise surprise look what's inside._

Inside his locker was a small bag of white powder. The officers grabbed it and showed it to Nate asking what it was. "I don't know what it is and it's not mine" Nate said. "Nice try, kid" one of the officers said, "and I'm sure it got there without you knowing it" he added. Nate just couldn't believe it. Next thing he knew he was handcuffed. Blair was shocked. Of course she knew it wasn't Nate's. She knew Chuck had it bad but never thought he would go that far.

Nate came closer to Chuck who was happily smiling. "That's small, Chuck, even from you" he spat angrily. "Oh c'mon can't you just enjoy a joke, Nathaniel" replied Chuck, still smiling. "This is not funny!" Nate shot back "How could you? Why did you?" he couldn't find any words. "And you ain't seen nothing yet!" Chuck whispered before Nate was taken away.

***

As everyone was asked to go eat their lunch Serena bumped into someone or maybe someone bumped into her. Her purse fell on the floor. He grabbed it. As he looked at her she felt the spark right away, he was so cute around 6 feet tall dark hair and beautiful green eyes. "I'm Luke" he said shaking her hand. "I'm Serena" she said back. "I'm sorry about that" he said giving her her purse back. "Oh don't worry about it" she said. "Can I buy you a drink later?" he asked. She quickly accepted even though she didn't know the guy. She surprised herself behaving this way but then again she wasn't over Dan's behavior quite yet.

_Now, S, if you're looking for revenge__ make sure you choose the right pawn._

***

Nate was sitting in his cell still trying to take in what had just happened. An officer came to him telling him that he was free as someone bailed him out. He got his stuff back and went through the front door. "It's you?!" he said surprised.

_Now who could that be? Another dark knight? __Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Someone came__ back to the Upper East Side. Watch out people looks like there's another player in town._

**XOXO … TBC …**

**

* * *

****PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! And thank you **itsuckstobeunder21** please let me know about the spacing now, thanks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack Bass was back in town. He didn't succeed in ruining Chuck's chances to get the family business but wasn't yet ready to just let it go without another fight. He wanted more, a lot more, and he would find a way to get back at his nephew.

"Good to see you!" Nate said, "and thanks for this".

"Sure" Jack said with a smile, "let me guess, Chuck?".

Nate nodded, "I'm kind of back with Blair" he added.

"You're back with Blair?" Jack repeated surprised, "Wow Chuck must be happy!" he teased.

"See how I ended up in jail now?" Nate told him, "Chuck's completely lost his mind, he's getting revenge everyway he can" he said.

"I know him pretty well, trust me" Jack said.

"By the way, how did you know I was here?" Nate wondered.

"There was a Gossip Girl text saying that you were in jail for some BIG crime" he said teasing Nate, "I know you're not some serial killer I was in the neighborhood so I had to come see with my own eyes."

"A Gossip Girl text? Let me check my cell" Nate said, "Oh my God, I can't believe it" he said as he read the post. "Anyways, thanks again and what are you doing here in town, Jack?" he asked him. Jack just gave a smile.

_Watch out, Chuck, uncle Jack is back in town.__ He might want to get back at you for taking the family business away from him. Now who's stronger?_

***

School was over for the day. Serena was at the front door when someone pulled her arm.

"Hey Luke, it's you" she said smiling.

"It's me" he smiled back at her, "Can we maybe go for that drink now?" he asked as she had a look at her watch, "Sure".

But it wasn't just a drink. The hours passed, they were having a good time and it was past dinner time already. He took her to a nice restaurant.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Sure, good food, good wine and good company" she smiled.

Things were really starting to feel good between them.

"You wanna come to my place?" she asked him once they left the restaurant, "My mother is out with her boyfriend and same with my brother, I have the place all to myself" she added with her seductive eyes.

He smiled and took her hand, "let's go" he said picturing in his mind what it could be like.

_I don't think those two are in for a movie… __Getting that close on a first date now, S, is that serious? Is the old Serena Van der Woodsen back?_

Someone took a picture of all smiling and kind of wasted Serena grabbing a cutie's arm before he kissed her.

_Looks like S already found herself a new knight in shining armor._

***

Blair texted Serena about the Gossip Girl text about Luke 'Nice pick, call me later' to what Serena answered 'thanks, I know and will do' with a smiley face.

***

Dan called Deb to ask her out on a date.

"Wanna do something tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure" she answered, "What's the plan?".

Dan didn't want to go public yet. Serena was already mad at him he didn't need to have everyone aware of what was going on especially not through Gossip Girl. It's well known that wherever you go there's always someone ready to take a picture and send it to the famous blog having everyone knowing what was happening in your life within seconds. No, he didn't want that, not yet.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come to my place for a movie and some pizza, how does that sound?".

She laughed, "I see, you don't want to go public, right? You fear that people will see us and have thoughts and wonder about Serena?".

He didn't quite know what to say. "Well, it's not that" he started.

"Don't worry about it, Dan, I totally understand and a movie at your place seems fine" she accepted.

He seemed happy and added "Plus, I have the place to myself tonight".

"Now that sounds interesting" she teased.

"Say 7 p.m then" he finally said.

Dan went to shower and tried on several shirts before making up his mind on what to wear. He was also wondering what Serena could be doing right now. _Not that it's any of my business anymore_, he thought.

He was taken away from his thoughts by the new Gossip Girl text showing Serena and Luke kissing.

_Let me summarize it for you: __S is mad at D who's now jealous at the picture he just received. If all decide to play not all will win._

***

Blair had tried to call Nate several times but he had his cell taken away in jail. Now that he was out he could call her back. Jack was still with him. By the look on Nate's face he guessed it was Blair he was calling and waved at him as he went away.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea, listen you're never going to believe this" he started, "Jack bailed me out."

"The Jack?" she said surprised, "As in Jack Bass as in evil Chuck's uncle?".

Nate couldn't help but laugh at Blair's comment. "Yes, the Jack" he repeated.

"I don't understand" she said, "Why would he do that?".

"Well, my guess is, he's still not too happy about Chuck now running the company and wants to try to get it back anyway he can" he said.

"And now that we're enemies Jack might want to try to team with us" Blair understood fast.

"I guess so" he said back.

"Sounds interesting" she said, "I'm glad you're ok, can you come to my place now?" she asked.

He gladly accepted and hung up. Then, as Serena called as promised to tell her all about Luke she also asked if she could come over, Serena accepted.

_Now, isn't it weird that B asked S to come over when she already has plans with N?__ Umm something is going on there I can feel it…_

***

Jenny, Eric and Jonathan were at the meeting point waiting for the man to show up. Once he did he was surprised to see that Jenny wasn't alone.

"You needed back-up?" he teased.

She decided to ignore him. "So, can you help me or not?" she urged.

"Like I said earlier I'm sure we can figure something out!".

They all looked at each other. "If I give you the money you need you need to do something for me in return." He said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

He looked at her from head to toe, "Well, you're cute…" he started before Eric interrupted him "back off".

"Relax, kid" the guy said, "just kidding". "I'm having a party next week and girlfriends of mine would need some nice clothes" he said as Jenny was starting to get the point.

"You want me to make them for you" she said.

"You learn fast" he teased again, "well, that's what you do so it shouldn't be a problem for you to pay me back that way, right?".

She smiled "sure".

"Well, here's the money" he said handing it to her, "I'll give you a call very soon with more explanation on the kind of clothes I need" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

"You better not play with me and run away with the money" he said, "Or I'll always find you anyway" he tried to scare her.

"Don't worry" she said, "You can count on me".

In the end it all went well. She got the money she owed and would pay this man back by making clothes, which is what she liked doing.

***

Nate and Blair were making out at her place as Serena showed up.

"Glad you could make it, S" Blair said as Nate looked surprised to see that Blair had called her friend when they were supposed to spend some time alone together.

And Blair didn't think that her friend would show up at the same time as her boyfriend and certainly didn't want him to witness what was to come so she kindly told him that she had some girl stuff to do and asked if he would call her later. He kissed her and left.

"So, what's up, B?" Serena asked.

"S, I have something to tell you, it's about Luke…" Blair started before being interrupted.

A girl, who had been waiting behind an open door, suddenly came into the room and said, "He's my brother".

Serena looked surprised, confused and lost. "That can't be true!" she said not believing her eyes.

"Oh, it's very true, S" the girl said smiling.

_This is a disaster_, Serena thought understanding that she had been set up.

_Now who can that girl be? __Some truth isn't ready to be revealed yet… _

**XOXO ****… TBC …**

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER ****7**

"Oh my God, Georgina" Serena couldn't believe it, "This can't be real!".

"Want me to pinch you?" Blair offered. Serena gave her the 'don't you dare' look.

"Happy to see me?" Georgina asked.

Serena turned to Blair waiting for an explanation. "Well, I called her she was feeling SO lonely she was missing you." She said smiling proud of herself, "Oopsie, did I do something wrong?" she asked in her bitching voice.

"So, you were aware of Luke the whole time? It was your plan, you set me up? What did I ever do to you?" Serena asked.

"Am I not great?" Blair answered as Serena tried to hit her but Luke stopped her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Remember the post you made? The blog about anything I would do to succeed in life and make my dreams come true?" Blair angrily said.

Serena looked confused; Blair went to grab her laptop to show her the blog online signed by Serena.

"I never wrote this, B, I swear!" Serena said, "I have no idea what it is and why would I have done such a thing to you?".

"Oh now isn't that nice?" a male voice said. Both girls turned to Chuck who was smiling.

"We should have known" Blair said.

_Told you people, getting a Bass angry will get you nowhere._

"Me and my friend Georgina planed the whole thing" he said as Georgina came closer to him, "I went to see her a few times and we started talking and we knew we would get Blair into this if we found the right motivations for her to be a part of this without even knowing it. So we wrote that nice little post" he added with a smile.

"And we knew you wouldn't resist my brother's charm as you fall for any guy" Georgina said.

"Georgina, why?" Serena asked.

"Why?" Georgina repeated, "Let's see, for having me sent away for starters".

"That's pay back then" Serena said, "Remember everything you did to me, everything you put me through?" she reminded her.

"You're such a bitch!" Blair spat angrily, "And you, Chuck, you're unbelievable".

"You know you love me" he teased her. She was fuming and pushed everyone, except Serena, outside.

"I'm so sorry, S" Blair said hugging her friend, "I should have known".

"It's ok, B, it's not your fault".

"We're going to make him pay!" Blair said.

_Well, well, looks like the cold war was declared. Now this sounds like fun__. And remember, timing is everything…_

***

Jenny called the guy she owed money to to meet him. Once again, Eric and Jonathan were with her in case something went wrong. But nothing happened. She just gave him the money and left. Nobody seemed to want any trouble. It was a good thing.

Now she knew her father might not always be wrong when he said that a business takes a lot of time and money and that she wasn't mature enough to handle it all on her own.

_Looks like little J is growing up._

***

Serena needed to talk about all that had happened to a friend. She had a lot on her mind right now. She couldn't call Dan so she called her brother.

"Remember that guy I've been seeing recently, Luke?" she asked him.

"Sure" he said even though he barely saw him twice and never even talked to him.

"Well" she continued, "It's Georgina's brother".

"You're kidding, right?" Eric was surprised.

"I wish" she said, "And guess what?".

"There's more?" he said confused.

"She's back in town. It was all Chuck's plan, the entire thing, he went to see her a few times and they started talking and were both thinking of revenge and had that nice little plan using her brother to get to me".

"I'm sorry to hear that, Serena" her brother said.

"I think I better stay single for a while" she added trying to sound funny.

_One thing is for sure, with G back I feel more manipulation and __pay back coming up. Careful, S, you know how far she can go…_

***

Deb arrived at Dan's. He smiled before kissing her. He ordered a pizza and asked her what movie she wanted to watch as he showed her his DVD collection. She answered by getting closer and laying on the bed gesturing for him to come closer.

"I thought you said you were alone tonight" she teased.

***

After so much emotion Blair needed to cool off. She wanted Nate to hold her close. As Serena said she had to go she decided to call him.

"Hi Nate, you're never going to believe what just happened" she started even though she feared that Nate would get mad if he got to think that she was a manipulative bitch again.

"Tell me" he said.

"There was a really ugly post about me online, signed by Serena" she started.

He feared the worst already "Go on, what was it about?".

"It's not important" she said.

"Well, it seems to me that it's important otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up" he said.

"Alright, no more secrets between us" she said.

"That's what we agreed on to make it work this time" he added.

"So, please let me finish before you make any judgment". He agreed with that. "It was a post about anything I would do to get my way in life, of course it wasn't true it was all lies. I was so mad you have no idea".

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, I was ashamed of it even though it wasn't true" she answered and paused for a moment.

"Sorry, please go on" he said.

"So, I was so upset I wanted to get back at her and called Georgina and she told me about her brother Luke being in town and we knew that Serena would fall for him so it was a way to get back at her by using her." she continued as she heard Nate sigh. "But what I didn't know was that Serena never wrote that blog online it was Chuck! And he had already met with Georgina to plan the whole thing knowing that they would get me in the middle of this, they used me Nate!".

"Wow, that's a lot to take in at once" he said.

"Please, tell me you understand" she said in a sad voice.

"I do, Blair, it was Chuck's fault!" he said and she was reassured. "We really have to do something about it" he said knowing that it would only get worse.

***

A new Gossip Girl text was received on everybody's cell phone.

_Guess who's back in town? Georgina Sparks. And did you know that the guy S was dating was G's brother__ and she didn't know? Now isn't that a small world? Or maybe just a coincidence, or just manipulation? Rumor has it it was a set up to get back at her and now she's lonely again. Don't get too sad, S, we all get used._

***

In the evening, they were all having dinner at Lily's. Lily, Rufus, Serena, Eric, Jonathan, Dan, Deb, Jenny, Chuck, Blair and Nate. Nice food, nice little talks… some drama free evening for a change even though Serena, Blair and Nate were sending Chuck killing stares.

Chuck decided to lay low with the revenge as everybody was there. He was just there because he lived there with Lily, Serena and Eric and Lily had told him that she'd really appreciate having him join them as a family for once and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Something there caught his attention…

"Oh My" he said surprised.

_Looks like he found something in the bathroom he didn't expect to find, what can it be? And more importantly whom can it be?_

**XOXO ****… TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER ****8**

"A pregnancy test" Chuck almost choked on his own words._ Whom can it be?_ he wondered a grin on his face, _isn't that exciting?_ He hid the test in his pocket and came out of the bathroom. Everyone noticed his weird face.

"Everything alright, Charles?" Lily asked.

He didn't know what to say, "yes".

He looked at everyone trying to picture whose test it might be. "Serena, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked and she glared.

"It's important" he said, "Trust me you don't want me to just spill it out here!" he said getting everyone's attention, "Or maybe I should" he teased and she understood it was better to go with him to talk in private.

"Sure" she got up and they went to her room.

He shut the door. "What's going on, Chuck?" she asked still mad.

"Just wanted to tell you how good you look tonight" he said to get on her nerves.

"Fine, I'm leaving" she said angrily.

"Oh, c'mon we're like brother and sister" he teased.

"Get lost, Chuck" she said and was headed to the door.

"Kiss my ass" he said back. "Wait" he stopped her, "I know I'm a pain in the ass, well, sometimes" he said as Serena couldn't help a laugh, "but there really is something".

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me" he said back.

"I don't understand" she was visibly confused, "Is this some kind of game you're playing or…"

"How about this" he said showing her the pregnancy test he'd just found. "I thought you were smarter than that, Serena". Now she was totally lost.

She was confused as ever. "What about that?" she asked, "Where did you find it?".

"Your bathroom" he simply said.

She gave him that look. She was confused and annoyed and he was kind of enjoying the situation like always. As long as he wasn't the one in trouble about any situation - it was all fun to Chuck.

"I didn't think you and Luke found the time to…".

"It's not mine!" she shouted.

"Yea right, then whose test is it?" he wondered aloud.

***

Georgina was having a coffee alone when she saw Vanessa coming in. She then started thinking of something, some plan. It came to her mind as soon as she saw her approaching. She wasn't sure what yet but she knew she could come up with something.

"Hey V, come over here" she said.

Vanessa wasn't quite sure what to do, they weren't friends after all, but she went closer anyway.

"Here, have a seat" Georgina said.

"What are you doing here, Georgina?" she asked, "How come you're back?"

Vanessa was still not over Georgina lying to her and Dan pretending to be Sarah all that to get back at Serena and try to mess everything up in her life.

"Long story" she just said.

"Well, I was about to leave" Vanessa said.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere else far from everyone" Vanessa answered honestly.

"What happened?" Georgina asked her always in search for new gossip and drama.

"Not that I want to share anything personal with you" Vanessa started, "but let's say that Blair kinda stole Nate from me and I'm sick of all that behavior and just want to leave this place".

Georgina smiled. She liked what she was hearing. It sounded like music to her ears.

"I got an idea" Georgina said smiling, "Don't you want to get back at Blair for doing that to you?"

"You have no idea" she said.

"Well, then how about we team up and both get what we want?" Georgina proposed.

"And what is it that you want?" Vanessa asked her.

"Same as you, revenge, on Serena and Blair".

Vanessa didn't know what to say to that as she wasn't that kind of girl. But also, she was sick and tired of Blair ruining her life.

"What do you have in mind?" Vanessa asked a smile showing up on her face as Georgina smiled back at her.

***

Still in her room Serena and Chuck were still busy wondering whose test it might be. There was a knock on the door. Serena opened to find Blair standing there.

"What's up?" she asked, "Don't tell me you and Chuck…" she teased.

"Very funny,B" Serena said.

"Cool, now we're on for a threesome" Chuck teased.

"In your dreams" Blair shot back at him and he smiled. "So, I'm waiting" she said as Serena invited her in.

"We found something that belongs to you" Chuck said.

"Oh cut the crap already" Blair said giving him that look.

Chuck showed her the pregnancy test.

"Eww, you're sick, Chuck" Blair said.

"You know you love me" he teased again.

She sighed, "Screw you!".

"So, it's not yours?" Serena asked.

"Of course not, S, how could you think that I…"

"Well, it's not mine either" Serena interrupted her.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Blair asked.

"I found it in the bathroom" Chuck answered.

Serena started pacing, she had no idea what was going on and how come it was in her bathroom, she just knew it wasn't hers.

Everyone heard their loud speaking and got to the room. No time for Chuck to hide the test he was holding.

_Looks like there is some explaining to do… So much for a drama free dinner…_

***

Jack Bass decided it was time for his first move on Chuck. He got his cell and called Nate.

"Hey Nate, how's it going?" he asked.

Nate didn't want to share the truth about present events, "Alright, I guess" he said simply and got out of Serena's room so nobody would hear the conversation.

"Still ok to team up to get back at Chuck?" Jack asked.

"Sure, Serena and Blair are so into the idea, the more the better" he said, "Any idea yet?"

"Well, as a matter of fact yes" he said.

"Can't wait to hear about it" Nate said with a smile.

"You know how Chuck likes getting naughty with girls" he started, "from everywhere every shape and age".

"Yes" Nate said.

"Turns out I ran some background check on them and some weren't legal"

"Ooooh I get it" Nate sounded happy, "you found one under 18?"

"Even better" he just said, "barely 16".

"Oh my God, he's such a perv" Nate said.

"That's true! So, about that girl, way too young for alcohol too young for anything else remember he hires the girls I'm sure you get my point" Jack said.

"I do, so what did you or will you do about it?".

"I gave the cops a picture of Chuck and told them about that guy being a dangerous pervert and I also gave them details about the young girl".

"Nice job!" Nate said, "What did they say?".

"They're gonna make some enquiries to see if the girl or her family want to press charges and they'll be calling on Chuck to have a word ...".

"So, _that _will soon get around!" Nate was enthusiastic.

Jack just smiled.

"How about sending a text to Gossip Girl with his picture to say that good old Chuck likes to have it with under-age girls?". Nate surprised himself with his own ideas.

"Good for his reputation" Jack smiled, "People will see Chuck's real face even though most already know. And I bet no girl will want to hang out with that perv for a while".

They hung up and Nate went back to Serena's room.

_Poor Chuck he's far from guessing what people can do for revenge and how far they're willing to go to get back at you._

***

With everyone now in the room things were getting a little tense.

"So, by the way I forgot to ask, how was jail?" Chuck asked to make Nate uncomfortable.

"Great" Nate lied with a smile.

"How did you get out anyway you escaped?" Chuck teased.

"Don't you wanna know?" Nate teased back.

Everyone was wondering what was going on and why they were all gathered in Serena's bedroom and why was Chuck holding something that looked like a pregnancy test.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rufus asked looking at the test.

They all looked at each other but nobody dared say a word.

_For sure only one person really knows whose pregnancy test it is, the one it belongs to._

**XOXO ****… TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER ****9**

"So, it's nobody's test?" Rufus asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where exactly in the bathroom did you find it, Chuck?" Serena asked.

Chuck scratched his head, "trash".

"Anyone think of opening the box to see if it was used and if it was positive or negative?" Blair asked.

"Can't believe we didn't think about it" Chuck said even though only he knew it was in the trash so might have been used already.

"Alright" Rufus said, "let's find out".

Chuck opened the box and took out the test, "Looks like we have a winner" he teased, "someone's having a baby".

"But the question is who?" Blair said.

_A new baby in the Upper East Side, told you there were always new players in town.__ Now what's it gonna be, a baby boy a baby girl? A little Chuck or a little Nate or maybe a little Dan or who knows for sure it will be a surprise for everyone. Only the mother knows who she is but won't tell yet._

_About the daddy looking at the way things are and people dating each other's ex all the time it could be about anyone. Or maybe it's no one's._

"Put it back in the trash" Serena said, "it's disgusting and now we don't need it anymore, right?".

"So, let me get this straight" Dan started looking at Serena, "there was a used test in _your_ bathroom and it's nobodies?".

All the girls nodded.

"Well, this sounds like fun!" Chuck said, "We just have to wait for nine months to have our answer on our liar".

"Wait a sec" Serena was thinking aloud, "anyone seen Georgina here?".

"Georgina's back?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid so".

"After last time nothing would surprise me anymore" Serena continued, "she might have come here and put the test in there"

"Yeah, maybe she came in here and put that test in your bathroom trash to get you into trouble" Blair said.

"Let's not accuse anyone just now" Rufus said, "Put it back in the trash and we'll figure this out later".

"That bitch!" Blair said about Georgina.

"Maybe it's even her test" Nate said.

Nothing would surprise them anymore. She could do so much damage in people's life and nothing would stop her now.

***

At the coffee shop Vanessa and Georgina were still talking. At some point Georgina took her cell and started typing a message before showing it to Vanessa.

"Oh my God, you're not gonna send this?" Vanessa asked.

"I think I just did" Georgina said smiling.

"Isn't it a bit rough?"

"Isn't it the point of getting revenge?" Georgina asked.

"How did you get the picture anyway, it doesn't sound like her to pose in skimpy lingerie."

"Oh, I photoshoped it!" she said proud of herself, "and FYI it's totally like her".

Vanessa wasn't too sure about this. She had never done that kind of thing before. Well, it wasn't her but Georgina but still she was apart of this.

"Relax, V, nobody's gonna know it came from us" Georgina said as all texts sent to Gossip Girl were anonymous even though sometimes they could guess who the sender was depending on what the text was about.

They finished their coffee and went separate ways.

_Looks like enemies can become friends when they both have something to gain._

***

Everyone received a new Gossip Girl text with a picture of Blair without too many clothes on...

'_Spotted: Blair Waldorf trying on sexy lingerie to turn Nate on because since they got back together rumor has it he can't get it up because he feels guilty for Chuck. And there is nothing B wouldn't do to get what she wants now is there?'_

"But that's not me!" Blair said, "I mean it's my face but it's not my body!".

"Sure looks hot to me" Chuck teased and received glares from Blair.

_Looks like queen B isn't afraid of anything, certainly not of __showing off her skin and what for? I hear they pay well at Playboy magazine._

If looks could kill Chuck would be dead by now. Blair was glaring at him.

"Hey, why are you staring at me, Blair, I'm here with all of you I couldn't have sent the text".

"Don't worry, B, we'll put an end to this" Serena tried to reassure her best friend.

"But you don't get it, S, everyone received this text" Blair looked desperate.

_Now that G is around__ again, are any of us safe?_

They all left Serena's room and came back around the table.

"Now that I think of it" Eric said, "I didn't see Georgina around here even though she might have come when nobody was here but I did see someone else".

Now everyone seemed interested and curious.

"And who would that be?" Rufus asked.

"Vanessa came over" Eric said.

"Any idea what she wanted?" Serena asked.

"She didn't say a thing" Eric said, "I don't even think she saw me here".

Right at that moment Chuck remembered the secret night they spent together, the night nobody knew about, the night nobody could know about.

"Everything alright, Chuck?" Rufus asked, "you look a little pale".

"All this is starting to give me a headache" he said.

But he wasn't about to be left in peace just now. His cell phone started ringing. _What now_, he thought.

"Mister Charles Bass?" the voice said.

"Yes".

"This is officer Henk, could you please come down to the station?"

"What's the matter?" Chuck asked confused.

"I'm sorry I can't discuss this on the phone"

Now Chuck was really lost. He had no idea what was going on. But it couldn't be good.

"Sure, I'll be down in an hour" he said.

"Thank you, Mister Bass" the officer hung up.

Everyone looked at Chuck wondering what was going on; only Nate had an idea but of course wouldn't say so.

"Just some work stuff" he lied, "I'm going for a walk".

**XOXO ****… TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER ****10**

Nate excused himself and went to an empty room to call Jack.

"Hey Jack, Chuck just received a phone call. He claimed it was business but I guess it was the cops getting back at him".

"Where's he now?" Jack asked.

"He left."

"They probably asked him to go to the police station" Jack said.

"What's gonna happen now, what do we do next?" Nate was curious.

"They're probably gonna call me to go there and confirm his identity before taking it any further".

"And you gonna confirm?" Nate wondered.

"What do you think, Nate, of course".

"Don't you think this is going a little too far? He could end up in jail big time."

"Hey, he got you sent to jail in the first place it's just pay back, right?" Jack said.

"Well, this is serious, Jack".

"That's the point" he said back.

Of course, Jack had other things in mind. He didn't just want to do that for Nate but mainly for himself to get back at his nephew for taking over the family company leaving him with nothing.

_A Bass likes to play but while a Bass wins another one will lose._

***

Chuck arrived at the police station and officer Henk approached him.

"What's the problem, officer?" Chuck asked.

He lead Chuck into his office, "Please, have a seat".

The officer explained the situation. How illegal it was to have under-age girls to mess around with. How someone contacted them about that matter and how they were trying to get in touch with one of the girls to get her parents to press charges.

"What?" Chuck sounded surprised.

"Are you denying that?"

"Of course" Chuck lied, "do you have proof?".

"It's under investigation right now. These are serious accusations maybe you should get a lawyer" officer Henk said.

"Who called you by the way?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, I'm sure you understand" officer Henk answered.

"Forget it, I think I have an idea" Chuck said thinking about Blair and Nate or maybe even Serena.

_Never thought they'd go that far_, he thought.

_Oh poor Chuck, don't you think you deserve it? Don't forget that what __goes around comes around. Looks like your time has come!_

"Look, officer Henk, this is just a terrible mistake" Chuck tried to get himself out of the situation.

Officer Henk went into another office and gave Jack a call asking him to come over. He didn't know a lot about him yet, not that they were family.

***

Jenny received a call from the guy who lent her the money she owed some other guy. He called to tell her the kind of clothes he needed her to do for the party he was having.

"Well, I have some work to do" she told everyone, "Dad I'm going home to get my stuff and Lily is it ok if I bring it all here so I can stay with you guys while working on the clothes I have to make?".

"Of course, Jenny" Lily agreed.

"I'm gonna give you a ride" her father said.

Jenny and Rufus left.

***

Dan decided to call Vanessa to clear things out.

"Hey Vanessa".

"Hey Dan".

"Did you come over to Serena's?"

"How do you know? And why do you ask?" she wondered.

He decided to ignore her questions, "Did you put a pregnancy test in Serena's bathroom trash?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just asking" he said, "Eric saw you there".

"Not that it's any of your business, Dan, but I came to drop a letter for Serena to give Nate before I leave".

"Oh" he said, "sorry, so you're leaving?"

"Yeah, by the way were you talking about a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, long story" he said.

"I'm curious now".

"Chuck found it in Serena's bathroom, used _and_ positive! And apparently it's nobody's so we're thinking that maybe someone put it there to get Serena in trouble. Either that or someone is lying about the test not being hers."

"Wow" she said and also remembered that secret night with Chuck, "well, all I can say is I didn't put it there and it's not mine".

***

Jack Bass arrived at the police station. He was in the room with officer Henk and Chuck. The officer took his ID and noticed they were family.

"Mister Jack Bass, are you confirming that Chuck Bass, who is your nephew, is the man you warned us about?".

Chuck gave him that look, "C'mon Jack, cut the crap now this time you've gone too far!"

"Have I?"

"I'm waiting for an answer" officer Henk said.

"You're mad at me for the company, I get it, but it was left to me and _you_ tried to take it from me in the first place. Now grow up!" Chuck said.

Officer Henk didn't know what to believe anymore. It didn't look easy.

"So, if I get this right, it's a family issue. Mister Jack Bass I need you to confirm or deny the accusations – which are very serious accusations – before we can take this any further" officer Henk said.

"It's alright" Jack gave in forcing a smile that looked painful, "it's the wrong man".

"Are you sure?" the officer asked.

"Yes, you can let him go" Jack said and Chuck looked relieved.

"You understand that you can't play with police officers' time just like that? We're not interested in your family problems - just remember that!"

Jack apologized and they both left.

"I hope you understood now that I can play too" Jack told his nephew.

Chuck wanted to say something nasty but kept it to himself considering the situation and the fact that he could have ended up in jail for a very long time because of those serious accusations. And he knew too well that the girls being under-age was true. He decided to lay low and came back to Serena's place without Jack.

Once back Nate was surprised to see Chuck. He thought Jack would have had him arrested for real. _Why did he change his mind_, he wondered.

***

Jenny and Rufus came back.

Serena went to her room to get the letter Vanessa left for Nate. She reached under her pillow. There was more than just a letter.

"Oh my!" Lily came from behind, "a joint!".

"This is not mine!" Serena said so loud that the others came back to the room.

"I thought you were done with all that!" her mother started.

Serena looked at her friends to get some support.

"Georgina" Blair said.

"Mom, I swear this isn't mine! Why would I just take it out now when I know you're home and could have found it?".

Her mother realized it was true. Serena wouldn't have risked her finding out.

"So, Georgina did come here after all!" Nate said.

"Or maybe it's Vanessa when she dropped the letter" Eric said.

"No, this doesn't sound like Vanessa" Dan said.

***

After hanging up with Dan Vanessa called Georgina to ask her about that test. It wouldn't surprise her if she was the one behind all that but at the same time she wondered why she wouldn't have told her.

"It looks like something I would do but no, it wasn't me" Georgina told her, "but now I'm jealous, I wish I had thought of that! I did come after you and left a joint there under her pillow" she added smiling.

"Umm o-k-a-y" Vanessa didn't know what to say.

"Nice letter by the way" Georgina teased.

They hung up and Vanessa texted Dan to tell him that she got in touch with Georgina and she claimed it wasn't her test either and she had nothing to do with it.

"Well" Dan started, "Looks like it's not Georgina either".

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"I'm positive" he said.

"But, if Georgina didn't put the pregnancy test in my bathroom then who put it there and whose test is it?" Serena asked.

The tension was there, silence too.

"I think we should tell them now" Lily said looking at Rufus. They were all staring wondering what was going on.

Lily showed the ring on her finger as she and Rufus smiled.

"You're getting married?" Dan said surprised.

"Wow, that's some big news" Serena added.

"That's not it" Lily said "I might be pregnant too" she added with a smile.

"So, the test…" Chuck started.

"Was mine" Lily admitted, "I thought I had put it away but apparently I didn't. I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, I'm sorry".

"I think we have something to celebrate" Jenny said hugging her father.

Judging by his face Rufus wasn't aware of that but he was happily surprised. He kissed Lily and everyone applauded. They were all happy about the changes that were about to come into their lives.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST GOSSIP GIRL STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
